Smaug egg
by Kindred01
Summary: Bilbo makes a deal with Smaug (I'm warning you now)
1. Chapter 1

(not yet beta)

Bilbo stood in the gold chamber, he eyes widen at the mountains of gold. Biting his lips he moved over the gold coin road looking for The Arkenstone, he couldn't see the dragon he thought as the dragon was large animal it would be easy to spot. Something caught his eyes and made him looked back and moved forwards slowly and looked up at with it seem to be dangling…how odd…he thought as he looked around the large chamber and saw he was alone.

He started climbing the gold mountain slipping on the smooth coins and cups and plates and other objects that are in these mountains, sending coins off down to the ground. Smaug watched the small being climb his cold stacks, he saw where he was heading for the glowing stone the smell of this being was new to him never before has he smelt something so delicious. Bilbo reached the top and reached out for the stone, his fingers grazing over the underside the stone making it swing Bilbo could feel the cold mountain quake and break a part under him, he tried again and then he just caught it as the gold fell around him.

He fell holding the stone to his chest, he landed on his side with a wince as he put the stone in his pocket and pushing himself, when he looked around he caught sight of a tail his eyes widen and he turned to the cave's entrance …I'll ever make it… he thought as he stood there, he stood a step forward "DON'T MOVE!" The voice boomed that shook Bilbo to the core where he stood. In the dull light of the chambers Bilbo saw the large scale dragon looking down at Bilbo, Smaug eyed the Hobbit up and down "What are you?"

"H..Hobbit." the blonde said

"A hobbit? Never see one before I wonder what you taste like?" he asked, Bilbo took a step back in fear

"Pl...Please I just want to help my friends."

"Friends?" he asked, lifting his head up and he took a deep breath taking in the scents around "Dwarfs!" He growled "Have their greed finely eating away at their minds! This is my home how dare they send in a Hobbit to steal my gold!" He yelled, flicking his tail out flicking his tail out and knocking over the mountains of gold

"IT'S NOT YOUR GOLD!" Bilbo screamed back.

Smaug stopped and looked down at the hobbit and moved closer to him face as he changed into a half human half dragon form, Bilbo was amazed at how the dragon could do that but said nothing "This gold belongs to me." He hissed as he looked down at the Halfling

"But this is their home that you took!"

"What would be in it for me hobbit?" he said curling his scaly hands around Bilbo's neck

"A...Anything you want." He whimpered. Smaug chuckled as he buried his nose into the crook of Bilbo's neck and shoulders,

"Anything you say, well then I shall take the anything offer then." And without warning he bites down into the hobbit's neck.

Bilbo let out a scream that echo though the large chambers and out though the small cave opening, where the company stood waiting for Bilbo to return. Thorin stood there looking at the opening "Uncle that is Bilbo." Kili said

"I know Kili, go to the main doors!" he ordered

"But…" Thorin turned around and looked at the rest of the company

"I will get our Halfling back alive, go to the main doors!" He yelled louder at them and watched them run back down the mountain. He looked back to the cave opening and took a deep breath "I'm coming Bilbo." He whispered as he entered the cave.

Smaug pulled his teeth out of Bilbo's neck and smiled at his handy work, he licked along the bite sealing it shut "The burn will last a while." He told him as he watched the crying Halfling standing there looking at him, the red scaled dragon grinned "So cute when you cry." He told him as he curled himself behind Bilbo "Now listens Hobbit, you promise me anything and I want something I am the last of my type of dragon and I need to house an egg and you are that being. "

"W...What?" Bilbo cried out trying to looked behind him as Smaug pulled at Bilbo's shirt

"You will carry my egg and let it grow with in your for 1 month, your body will expel itself I will be back to claim that egg and you and all your Dwarf friends can live here in safety, then in 50 years time I will be back to repeat the process again, do you understand me?" Bilbo nodded

"B...But I will be to old in 50 years." He said looking scared as his shirt of torn off him, Smaug kissed Bilbo's shoulder

"The bite I just gave you will keep you alive and young for a very very long time…now tell me your name?"

"B...Bilbo Baggins." He said sniffing as he felt his trouser started to be ripped.

"Bilbo Baggins." Smaug repeated before pushing the hobbit onto the ground.

It had taken Thorin to long to get thought the cave, he stood there looking at his gold his mind become blank and he had forgotten who he was there to find. It wasn't before long that he heard the cries from the Hobbit; he snapped himself out of his dazes and went looking for Bilbo. The sounds of sobbing were getting louder as the Dwarf king walked; he trod carefully on the coin ground as he walked towards the sound.

Bilbo was crying out as he was held face down into gold as Smaug pushed his cock inside the Hobbit, Bilbo yet out a scream as he felt like he was going to be ripped in half as the felt the dragon start moving his hips, he used his body weight to keep the Hobbit down onto the ground as he moved himself pulling and before pushing back in. Thorin Stood there sword in hand he couldn't move as he looked at them, he could see his poor hobbit pinned under the humanoid dragon as he snapping his hips into his Halfling. Leaning down Smaug bite down on the back of Bilbo's neck making the Halfling scream out. "GET OFF THE HALFLING!" he yelled, Smaug looked up with slit eyes blood covering his lips and dripping of his chin.


	2. Chapter 2

Smaug looked at the Dwarf and snarled as he pulled out Bilbo, the Halfling winced and let out a small cry as he felt fluid stared to run down his thighs. The humanoid Dragon walked up towards Thorin grinning " The prince of the ash welcome back to your home, I hope the price for you home and gold suited your gold lust." Smaug mocked with a bow at the Dwarf, who was looking towards the injured Hobbit as he lay curled up on the floor

"I will gut you for what you've done to Bilbo, this is not what I wanted!" He hissed as the half dragon changed back into his dragon form and toward over Thorin

"You will do better to hold your tongue Dwarf!" Smug growled

"S...Stop!" a small voice called out, Thorin and Smaug looked to the Halfling as he pushed himself up on shaky legs, he pulled his shirt up as he stood and pulled it on "Please stop." He whimpered

"Bilbo…" Thorin started to say as he walked to the Hobbit, but Smaug dove in front of him and stood in front Bilbo growling at him "Out of my way Dragon and let me see my Hobbit!" He yelled

"You Hobbit!"

"S...St...Stop!" Bilbo cried out as he limped around the Dragon as Smaug watched from the corner of his eye "You promise that you wouldn't hurt him or the others." He gasped as his knees buckled the dark hair dwarf grabbed him and helped him up "We made a deal." Bilbo cried out to Smaug.

The Dwarves stood at the door, they had opened them and stood looking into what was their home but now looked liked a black tome. They stood there waiting for what felt like an eternally each one of them feeling nervous about the lack of any noise they got twitchy. A breeze was blowing from inside the mountain the dwarves looked at each other in confusion before they saw the dragon fly out of the mountain, knocking the dwarves to the ground. Smaug flew out as he knocked over the dwarves making him chuckled as he flew over them. He saw the army of orcs and growled to himself not wanting his breeder to be harmed by those monsters he flew down lower and set the orcs up alit and burning them alive before flying away leaving every one confused.

Silence filled everyone's ears as all they could hear was the roar of Smaug and the screams from the orcs , no one moved, no one talked as they watched the smoke rose from the hill the smell of burning flesh drifted to the Dwarf as they watched the Dragon fly away. A sound came from within the forgotten halls of Erebor that caught Bofur and a few others ears they turned to look inside the darkness, their swords drawn encase it was more demons or dragons. But what they saw was Thorn walking up the broken path carrying a small figure "Uncle!" Kili shouted as he saw them walk out with the Halfling in his arms

"What happen? Bofur asked seeing the badly injured Hobbit shake in the Dwarf arms

"A deal was struck."

Everything seems to be a blur for everyone close to the hobbit, they took the Hobbit up to the elves as much as Thorin didn't want to but he needed their help for Bilbo. Thranduil wondered what could be so special about the Halfling in Thorin's arms, why would a Dwarf prince want a hobbit by his side and why does this company of loud noise being, until they saw the pain and fear in their eyes the elf king turned and looked towards the Grey wizard whose eyes held the same pain and fear "Please we need your help." Thorin asked, Thranduil took Bilbo into his arms and looked at the blood and cuts on the small body,  
"We will help." He said as he moved the Hobbit something fell out of Bilbo's pocket and onto the floor, it was covered in bloody hand prints as Thorin picked it up and wiped it clean.  
"Is that…" Fili said looking at the item in his uncle's hands  
"Yes it is."  
"The Arkenstone." He said looking at it "He must have pick it up and hid it from Smaug." Fili said looking at his uncle's eyes  
"It doesn't matter if my Hobbit dies." He said, walking towards the elves.

Bilbo slept thought the for two days before the Halfling woke up, he laid in the bed looking up at the beautify carved roof of the eleven room he moved slightly and let out a painful groan as he forced himself to sit up "Don't move touch." Came the wizard's voice, Bilbo looked up and he saw Thorin and Gandalf sitting by the bed "I'm glad you are awake, you had us worried." Gandalf said Thorin just watched him  
"S…Sorry." He croaked, standing up the dwarf handed him a glass of pale blue water  
"Here drink this, my Halfling, the Elves say it will heal anything wrong within you." Bilbo looked at him with worried eyes "But it will not damage the dragon's egg." Thorin said softly, Bilbo's eyes widen as he looked at them  
"Y…You know?" he asked looking scared.  
"I was there Bilbo I knew the deal you both spoke of." Bilbo looked down into the glass in his hand and sniffed as he felt hot tears run down his face as Thorn held his hand  
"He spotted me; he was going to kill me and I…"  
"And you thought on your feet again?" Gandalf said, he got a nodded from the Hobbit as he felt the effects of the blue water, he sat himself up more and the dwarf helped put pillows behind the young Hobbit's back.

"Thank you." he said and then frowned, he looked at his hands in his lap "I made a deal with Smaug, if he left the mountain and its gold and all the dwarves that live there alone I will do something for him, truthfully I didn't think he would go for it, I thought he was just eat me but he said that if I carry his eggs he will leave, and when he changed into a human form he…" They could see that Bilbo was getting more upset, Thorin rubbed circles on the back of Bilbo's hand to hope it will help calm him.  
"It's okay Bilbo, it will be okay." He said, smiling weakly the hobbit nodded  
"In a month I will deliver the egg and he will come back for it and then leave, I won't see him for a while and then he will come back in 50 years to do it again." He said touching his stomach,  
"You will be a bit old by then my friend." The wizard said with a look in his eyes  
"You know about the bite?" Thorin said, Bilbo nodded

"No growing old quickly." He answered rubbing his shoulder; he sighed and closed his eyes "I'm sorry." He said as he felt the burn of more tears  
"There is nothing to be sorry for you saved all of us and got our home back. It I who should be sorry…If I wasn't so blinked by greed then I would have never let you go in there." Thorin said,

"You won't have your home." Bilbo whispered, Throin leaned his head against Bilbo's and cupped his cheeks

"Home would be anywhere you are my Halfling."

Gandalf got up to leave the two to talk along in privet, he now wondered how protective Smaug will be of Bilbo, and how will it affect he young hobbit, he knew little about the affects of the dragon's bite but he knew dragons don't leave their mark unless it worth more than gold. It left a worrying feeling in the wizards gut; he would have to look into the dragon's bite and their claim on beings.


End file.
